Truth or Dare GallagherBlackthorne style
by Midnight.Rose001
Summary: Four Gallagher Girls. Four Blackthorne Boys. One game of Truth or Dare  rated T right now, could change to M
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

CPOV

"What the hell?" I screeched as I was woken up at 2 in the freaking morning by a waterfall of cold water, "Dammit! It's two in the _morning!_" Around me, I heard my roommates screaming angrily also.

"I realize this Gallagher Girl, if it wasn't, our joke wouldn't have been half as funny," replied a cocky (and yes, sexy) voice. Zach leaned down to kiss me softly, I almost melted, but he was so not getting off that easy, so I pushed him off.

"Zach, Grant, Jonas, Nick, we have four words for you," I said angrily.

"You. Are. So. Dead!" We yelled simultaneously, tackling the guys and pinning them to the floor.

"Okay, you got us, so what are you going to do now?" Zach asked, confident that we wouldn't physically hurt them. They were right, but that doesn't mean that we weren't going to get back at them. We're spies, we _always_ get our revenge.

I smirked down at Zach, "You'll see Blackthorne Boy. Just wait." I got off of him and stood up, Macey, Bex, and Liz following. Zach got up off the floor, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. Okay, so I was mad at him, but I loved when he held me like that, so I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"So, now that y'all are here, why don't you guys stay the night, we can have a slumber party," Macey suggested. I shot Macey a disbelieving look, no way was I going to sleep anywhere near Zach, but she just mouthed, "Payback."

"Sure," Grant agreed, settling down on Bex's bed, "So what are we going to do? Are we going to have a pillow fight or something? Or are we just going to make out?" That earned him a slap form Bex. "Ow," he complained.

"No, we're going to play a game," Macey said simply, an evil glint in her eyes, "It's called Strip Truth or Dare." At the title of the game, the boys noticeably became more interested in the game.

"What?" I exclaimed, I thought we were supposed to be torturing the guys, not rewarding them by letting them see us naked.

"Um, Macey, I don't think that's such a good idea," Liz said worriedly.

"Are you kidding? It's bloody brilliant!" Bex argued, smiling at Grant.

"So it's been decided, 5 against 2, sorry Cam, sorry Liz," Macey said.

"So how do we play?" Nick asked impatiently, his eyes roaming Macey's body, no doubt wondering how she'd look in underwear.

"Eyes up here, guys," Macey commanded, and I noticed that Nick wasn't the only one with wandering eyes, Zach, Grant, and Jonas were also checking out me, Bex, and Liz. "Okay, so the way this game works, is you ask a question and then remove a piece of clothing, if you refuse a question or dare, you take off two items of clothing and lose your turn to ask a question or dare.

"Um, Mace, can we change first?" I asked her, because I was only wearing a cami, a pair of really (and I mean _really_) short boy-shorts, and a pair of socks, I figured I'd have 6 questions, and that's only if I don't refuse any dares or questions.

"Nope," Macey replied, "So let's play, who wants to go first?"

We all sat down in a circle, with Zach sitting beside me, his arm around my waist (and yes, he was smirking), I felt my heart stop and start again, this time on double time. Oh, this was going to be fun.

ZPOV

Damn, I could kiss Macey right now (if I wasn't in love with Cammie that is) for her ingenious idea.

"Um, Mace, can we change first?" Cammie asked.

_Please say no, please say no,_ I thought.

"Nope," Macey replied, "So let's play, who wants to go first?" Everyone sat around in a circle, with me sitting by Cammie, Jonas by Liz, Grant by Bex, and Nick by Macey.

"I will," Bex volunteered, Grant staring at her intently as she took off a sock. Disappointment came over his face, but he shrugged it off, knowing the shirt and pants would be stripped down eventually. "Okay, Zach, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I answered, knowing that any dare from Bex would probably end with me in the hospital. I expected her to be disappointed, but she smiled, as if this was the answer she wanted. Oh crap.

"Okay, Zachary, tell me five things you like about Cammie."

CPOV

I sat there, my cheeks flushing red from Bex's question as Zach, sat there, thinking. One minute passed, then two minutes, then four minutes, and finally five.

"Goode, could you please hurry up before we all fall asleep?" Macey complained, but at the same time she shot me a sympathetic glance. Hurt washed through me, was it that hard to find five things about me he liked? Did I mean that little to him? I scooted a little further away from Zach, causing his arm to slip form my waist.

He looked at me for a little while, before turning towards Bex and shaking his head, "Sorry Baxter, I can't seem to think of anything I like about her." Rejection washed through me and tears fell from my eyes, I looked down at the floor hoping that no one saw them, no such luck.

"Zach you idiot! Why'd you have to say that to her? You ass hole!" Grant said angrily.

"Zach, you are so dead for playing around with Cammie, if I wouldn't get expelled for it, you would be in a body bag heading down the Mississippi River by now," Bex threatened.

"Goode, you messed with the wrong girl," Macey growled.

I was so concentrated on trying to stop my tears that I didn't notice Zach move until he was right in front of me, taking me in his arms. I pushed at his chest weakly, trying to get him to let go, if he didn't like me, why was he holding me? "Let me go Zach," I pleaded, but Zach's hold on me tightened.

He lifted my chin with his hand, forcing me to look at him, "I said I couldn't think of anything I liked about you, I can, however, think of a million reasons why I _love _you. I love the way you make your heart beat a mile a minute, just by smiling at me. I love the way you fit perfectly into my arms, almost as if you belonged there. I love that you're always so kind and forgiving, if you weren't, I probably wouldn't have had a chance to tell you this, God knows I've screwed up our relationship more times than I can count, but you always take me back. I love that you're so brave, always willing to risk your life for someone else's. But most of all, I love that you're _my_ Gallagher Girl. " he whispered, kissing away the tears that fell down my face. I threw my arms around him, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Blackthorne Boy," I murmured.

Macey, Bex, and Liz awwwed at us, until Grant cleared his throat, "Moving on now."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

BPOV

Aaaawwww, that was so sweet, but Zach is still going to pay for making Cammie cry. Grant cleared his throat, making Cammie and Zach jump, "Moving on now." Zach glared at Grant, but he just shrugged, "sorry, dude, but I can only take so much of these sappy moments." Oh Grant should not have said that.

"Okay, Zach, since you just answered a question, it's your turn," Macey told him. Zach smirked at Grant, as if to say, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

"Okay Grant, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Grant said bravely, "Bring it on."

"I dare you…to sing a song," Zach finally said. That's it? That was his big revenge? Making Grant sing? Grant was probably going to choose a rap song or something, that'd be no fun. "That the girls choose," Zach added, smirking. Grant's face paled and his grin faded into a look of horror.

Macey, Liz, Cammie, and I looked at each other, grinning mischievously. "This is going to be fun," I commented, already thinking of a list of possible songs. We gathered on Cammie's bed, each of us naming one embarrassing song after another.

"Barbie girl?" Liz suggested.

"Nah, to cliché," Macey said.

"Hannah Montana?" Cammie asked, I saw Grant and all the other guys cringe.

"No way," I said, "the point is for Grant to suffer, I don't want to suffer with him."

"I got it!" Macey exclaimed, seconds later. We pressed closer to her, so that she could whisper the title into our ears. When I heard the song we all grinned at each other, nodding, this was going to be interesting. Over by the guys, I heard Grant groan. We sat back down on the floor with the guys while Liz went to get the song and the lyrics.

"So what song are you making me sing McHenry?" Grant asked.

"You'll see," she replied. Minutes later, Liz walked over, handing the lyrics sheet over to Grant, who took one look at the song and immediately shook his head.

"Oh no, I am not singing this song," he said, "pick another one, I don't care, just not this song."

"Sorry Grant, but a dare's a dare. You either sing it or take off two things of clothes," Cammie told him.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," he groaned. Liz started the music, and the Zach, Jonas, and Nick grinned as they realized which song it was: California Gurls by Katie Perry.

___Greetings loved ones__  
__Let's take a journey__  
__  
__I know a place__  
__Where the grass is really greener__  
__Warm, wet and wild__  
__There must be somethin' in the water__  
__Sippin' gin and juice__  
__Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)__  
__The boys__  
__Break their necks__  
__Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)___

_You could travel the world__  
__But nothing comes close__  
__To the Golden Coast__  
__Once you party with us__  
__You'll be falling in love__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh__  
__  
__California girls__  
__We're unforgettable__  
__Daisy Dukes__  
__Bikinis on top__  
__Sun-kissed skin__  
__So hot__  
__We'll melt your Popsicle__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh___

_California girls__  
__We're undeniable__  
__Fine, fresh, fierce__  
__We got it on lock__  
__Westcoast represent__  
__Now put your hands up__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh__  
__  
__Sex on the beach__  
__We don't mind sand in our Stilettos__  
__We freak__  
__In my Jeep__  
__Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)___

_You could travel the world__  
__But nothing comes close__  
__To the Golden Coast__  
__Once you party with us__  
__You'll be falling in love__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh___

_California girls__  
__We're unforgettable__  
__Daisy Dukes__  
__Bikinis on top__  
__Sun-kissed skin__  
__So hot__  
__We'll melt your Popsicle__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh___

_California gurls__  
__We're undeniable__  
__Fine, fresh, fierce__  
__We got it on lock__  
__Westcoast represent__  
__Now put your hands up__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh___

_Toned, tanned__  
__Fit and ready__  
__Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy__  
__Wild, wild Westcoast__  
__These are the girls I love the most__  
__I mean the ones__  
__I mean like she's the one__  
__Kiss her__  
__Touch her__  
__Squeeze her buns (huh!)___

_The girl's a freak__  
__She drives a Jeep__  
__and lives on the beach__  
__I'm okay__  
__I won't play__  
__I love the Bay__  
__Just like I love L.A.__  
__Venice Beach__  
__And Palm Springs__  
__Summertime is everything___

_All the boys__  
__Bangin' out__  
__All that ass__  
__Hangin' out__  
__Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis__  
__No weenies__  
__Just the king__  
__And the queen-ie__  
__Katy my lady__  
__(Yeah)__  
__You're lookin'here baby__  
__(Uh huh)__  
__I'm all up on you__  
__Cause you representin California__  
__(Ohhh yeahh)___

_California gurls__  
__We're unforgettable__  
__Daisy Dukes__  
__Bikinis on top__  
__Sun-kissed skin__  
__So hot__  
__We'll melt your Popsicle__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh___

_California gurls__  
__We're undeniable__  
__Fine, fresh, fierce__  
__We got it on lock__  
__Westcoast represent__  
__(Westcoast, Westcoast)__  
__Now put your hands up__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh__  
__  
__(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)__  
__California girls man__  
__I wish they all could be__  
__California girls__  
__(Californiaaa)__  
__I really wish__  
__You all could be__  
__California girls__  
__(Californiaaa, girls)_

By the end of the song, we were all on the floor laughing, except for Nick because he was busy recording the whole thing.

"Dude, you are going to become a YouTube sensation," Nick laughed, holding up the camcorder.

"What? You recorded it?" Grant practically shrieked, "Give it to me!" The next fifteen minutes consisted of Grant chasing Nick around our room while the rest of us almost died of laughter, until I finally calmed down enough to smack Grant on the head, "Ow!" While Grant rubbed his head in pain, Nick tossed the camcorder to Liz, who uploaded it onto YouTube.

"Okay, Grant, it's your turn now," Macey said in between giggles.

Grant grinned evilly, "Nick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to…give Macey a hickey on her neck," Grant said smugly. Macey blushed bright red and glared at Grant. Nick's face paled and he just sat there, contemplating his decision. If he gave Macey a hickey, Macey would probably kill him, but if he didn't do the dare, he would have to take off two pieces of clothing, and out of everyone, even the girls, Nick was wearing the least. He only had on a T-shirt, shorts, and boxers.

After a minute, Nick looked up at Macey apologetically, "Sorry Macey."

"Oh no," Macey said, shaking her head, "You are not giving me a damn hickey. Newman, you better change the dare."

"Sorry Macey, the dare stays," Grant replied, laughing maniacally, he was so going to die. Macey looked at me for help, but I just shook my head, on the floor laughing at her expression as she got up and backed away from Nick.

"You better stay away from me Nick," Macey warned.

"I've got no choice Macey," he said, but from the expression on his face, I could tell he was going to enjoy this a lot more than he let on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE:

**Author's note: Sorry, this chapter is gonna be kinda smutty. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the last two chapters, but I own NOTHING. Everything belongs to the fabulous Ally Carter. Except for Nick, I was reading some fanfic and Nick kept showing up in them, so I thought I'd continue it(: Enjoy**

MPOV

Oh no. There was no way in hell I was going to let him give me a hickey. If he's smart, Nick will stop coming towards me before he dies, but of course he doesn't, so here I am backing away from him as quickly as humanly possible. That is until I felt my back hit something hard. I turned around to see that my back was up against the bathroom door. Frantically, I opened it and ran in, about to slam the door, but much to everyone's delight (except mine of course); Nick caught the door and followed me in, locking it behind him.

"Get out, or die," I threatened him.

"You know you want it Mace," he teased, coming closer.

_You're damn right I do_, I thought, what I actually said was, "In your dreams Cross." **(Yeah I just love that last name "Cross" so yeah. His name is Nick Cross)**

"You're right Macey, I do dream about you. Every night," he responded in all seriousness, "I love you Macey McHenry. Despite the fact that you're a bitchy prep sometimes I still love you like crazy. Always. Forever." I stood there, stunned at his words, my heart beating rather erratically.

"I love you too, Nick," I whispered, and forgetting all about the dare, I walked towards him, and pulled down his head towards mine so that I could kiss him. He responded immediately, kissing me back with so much passion I collapsed (yeah, I know. I collapsed, because of a _kiss_. I, Macey McHenry, collapsed bcause of one stupid, wonderful, all-consuming, mind-numbing, kiss.), but I didn't fall on the my floor, Nick lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs circling his waist. When I broke away for air, Nick mouth never left my body, he kissed down my jaw, past my chin, to my neck, and it felt _so_ good—until I felt a sharp bite. I pushed him off of me and ran to look at the mirror, sure enough there was a very noticeable red mark on my neck. He actually did it, he actually gave me a damn hickey! I was so going to kill him…or—. I turned around to face Nick, who had an all too self pleased look on his face. Oh it was on.

NPOV

I was going to die. I knew it, as soon as I felt my mouth bite her gently on the neck, I knew my fate was sealed. I, Nick Cross, was a dead man. But when Macey turned back toward me, her expression wasn't murderous, it was quite the opposite, it was downright sexy. And that hickey, sitting there in plain sight, well let's just say that as I looked at her as she walked towards me with a seductive smile on her face and a hickey that I made on her neck, I felt myself get turned on. She finally stopped when she stood right in front of me and grinned when she looked down at my very obvious, ahem, reaction. Gently, she ran her finger down my shirt, following the lines of my abs (yeah that's right, I had an eight pack). I moaned at her touch, which made her grin wider. Slowly, almost torturously, she leaned up to kiss me lightly, I, on the other hand, had other ideas. As soon as her lips touch mine, I grabbed her around the waist, holding her to me tightly so that I could feel every single one of her sinfully sexy curves. Macey opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, and started to grind on my very prominent…response.

I growled, deep in my throat, at her movement, and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to me. Damn, she felt so good, she felt so—shit! Macey pulled away from me grinning.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" She unlocked the door and walked out, swaying her hips in a way that made me want to yank her back to me and finish what we started.

"Oh my gosh, Macey! You actually let him give you a hickey?" Liz gasped.

"Um, yeah," Macey replied.

"Where's Nick?" Jonas asked.

"Nick's going to need a minute…or two," Macey replied smugly. I looked down at myself, I was going to need a lot more time than two minutes. Aw hell.

**Sorry that it was kind of short, but my contacts are being extremely annoying right now(: I'll update soon I promise! R and R plz 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR

**Author's Note: okay, sorry this is another short one, but everyone kept asking for updates, so yeah **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING…**

JPOV

"Where's Nick?" I asked Macey when she finally came out from the bathroom. Thank goodness. The moans and groans coming from that room were enough to make us all sick to our stomachs.

Macey smirked, "Nick's going to need a minute…or two." The guys and I looked at each other and snickered, while the girls shuffled Macey off to the other side of the room, probably to gossip. Their voices were quiet and we couldn't hear anything they said, with the exception of a gasp here or there. Fifteen minutes had passed, wow, whatever Macey did to Nick, it must've been good considering how long he'd been in there. Five minutes later Nick walked back out.

"Finally got rid of your boner?" Grant asked. Hahaha Grant was loving this like he'd love a new Playboy.

"Well, at least I got some action," Nick retorted, smirking. Grant glared at him but stayed quiet, he couldn't really say anything and he knew it, he and Bex hadn't ever gone farther than a kiss. Not that I should be talking, me and Liz haven't even held hands.

"Speaking of lack of action," Zach said, trying to change the subject, I could tell where this sentence was going. But he wouldn't. "I think Jonas here is the only one of us who has yet to go." He would. I glared at Zach, but he just chuckled and whispered something into Cammie's ear, which caused her to erupt into a fit of giggles. She in turn whispered something to Bex, who smiled and told Grant, who laughed and told Macey, who smirked and told Nick. Uh oh. This was not going to be good. Because now everyone in the room was smiling/smirking mischievously at me and Liz.

"Well Jonas, truth or dare," Nick asked, while taking off his shirt, the required piece of clothing he had to take off for his question. Zach and Grant both had their shirts on still, much to Cammie's and Bex's disappointment, Zach and Grant had worn sock.

"Dare," I said, hoping to outsmart them, no doubt they'd think I would go for the safe way out but choosing truth, but from the look on their faces, I had fallen right into their trap. This was why you should never play Truth or Dare with spies.

"Okay Jonas, I dare you to kiss Liz, on the lips," Nick said.

"For at least fifteen seconds," Macey added. Oh crap. I looked over at Liz, who was blushing about ten different shades of red. For anyone else, this dare would've been easy, they'd all made out before, but Liz and I were taking it slow and this was a big thing for us.

"Isn't there-isn't there something else you want me to do?" I stammered, not that I didn't want to, but I was afraid Liz would be embarrassed.

"Nope," Nick said, "do it, or strip."

"It's not that hard, Jonas," Grant said, "Just pull her close and lay one on her, like this." He then proceeded to lean down and kiss Bex on the lips for fifteen seconds.

"If you don't want to do it, you have to strip off some clothes," Zach taunted.

"If he doesn't want to do it, it would be cruel to make him," Liz said quietly, so quietly, it was almost impossible to detect the note of hurt in her voice. I turned to look at her and saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Liz, I want to-" but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't lie to me Jonas, if you don't want to kiss me, just say so, but do _not_ disrespect me by lying," she snapped, tears running down her face as she got up and ran.

I sat there staring after her as she left. "Well, what are you waiting for Jonas, go after her!" Cammie commanded.

"Yeah, before she trips and hurts herself," Bex said, "or someone else, for that matter."

"What do I say?" I panicked, "What do I do?"Oh gosh, I sounded like a girl, freaking out like this, but I really liked Liz, I didn't want to screw things up with her like Zach almost did with Cammie.

"Just say and do whatever feels right," Macey replied, "This is a matter of the heart Jonas, there's nothing you can prepare or study, you just have to listen to your heart, no matter how cliché that sounds."

"Plus, Liz really likes you, why else would she run out like that?" Cammie assured me.

I looked towards Zach for guidance, he had screwed up a million times, yet here he sat, with his arm around Cammie and her head on his shoulder.

"Just tell her how you feel, it's not quite as hard or scary as it sounds," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good luck, man," Grant said.

"Yeah, go get your girl," Nick encouraged, all the while pushing me out the door.

"I'm not ready," I panicked again.

"What did I say before?" Macey sighed. "Jonas, you can't prepare for something like this, the question isn't whether you're ready or not, because trust me, no on every is, the question is are you willing to take the risk? Some things in life can't be planned out or listed on a piece of paper, sometimes you've just got to jump and hope for the best."

**Tell me if you like it or not(: Everyone's reviews have been AHMAZING! Thnx so much 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter FIVE

**Author's Note: okay so I got a review saying that Macey would never say y'all and you're probably right, but you see I'm from Texas (oh yeah) and I will probably be putting "y'all" a lot in this story **** ok well just wanted to warn you :P**

**Disclaimer: okay this is the fifth chapter, if I didn't own Gallagher Girls in the last four chapters, what makes you think I'm going to start owning it now?**

LPOV:

Ugh, I'm such an idiot. But not just any idiot, I'm a pathetic, weak, stupid idiot. I'm a spy, and if there was one thing I learned over my years at Gallagher, it was that spies did not show emotions, emotions are weaknesses that our enemies could use against us, but here I was, _crying_ like some girl because Jonas (aka the guy I love), didn't want to kiss me.

After running out of the room, I wandered the halls a little bit before deciding to go hide in Dr. Fibs' lab. He was at CIA HQ for a few weeks and left me the key in case I wanted to work on something. I figured that after the guys left, Macey, Cammie, and Bex would find me here eventually and bring me back. And when I said eventually, I meant a few hours, so when I heard footsteps coming toward this room just minutes after I'd arrived, I knew that it couldn't possibly be one of my friends, so I hid behind a table across the room from the door and grabbed a special knock out gas Dr. Fibs and I had been working on.

Sure enough, when the footsteps entered the room, a voice that didn't belong to one of my best friends, called out, "Liz? Liz are you in here?" Oh no, how did he find me? Why, oh why couldn't it be the COC or some other bad guy, why did it have to be _him._

"Jonas, how'd you find me? And why are you here?" I asked, stepping out from my hiding spot, I didn't put the gas down though, who knows, I might still need it.

"Well, um, you told me a few days ago that Dr. Fibs gave you free reign over his lab while he was gone, and when I couldn't find you in the hallways, I figured you would be here," he explained nervously.

"Okaaay, but why are you here Jonas? You already made it perfectly clear that you don't like me enough to kiss me," I said softly, "So can't you please leave and go back to the room? I just want to be alone."

But Jonas shook his head, "Sorry Liz, I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Fine, if you won't leave, I'll leave," I said, preparing to storm out, but on my way out the door, I tripped on a chair that was sticking out and fell into Jonas' surprisingly strong arms. "Oopsie Daisy," I laughed nervously, trying to get out of his hold, but he tightened his grip around my waist. "Um, can you please let me go?"

"Not until I do this," he replied and then he leaned his head down and-oh my gosh, he kissed me, on the mouth, for 28 seconds. When he pulled away, he and I were both blushing madly. "Well, um, Liz, I really like you. You're smart and clever, and sweet and you always keep me on my toes, will you be my girlfriend please?"

ZPOV

"Well, um, Liz, I really like you. You're smart and clever, and sweet and you always keep me on my toes, will you be my girlfriend please?" We listened in on the bug we planted on Jonas as he finally asked Liz to go out with him.

"It's about time," I commented, "that boy has been totally hung up on her for weeks."

"Shhhhh," Macey, Bex, and Cammie shushed me.

"She's about to answer," Bex said.

"She's going to say yes in 3…2…1.." Grant counted down.

"Jonas, I-um-I would love to," Liz stuttered nervously.

"Really?" Jonas asked excitedly, he sounded like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Well, yeah, of course, you're-you're-" Liz seemed to be struggling with finding the right words, "You're perfect for me."

"Aaawww," Cammie, Macey, and Bex cooed.

"They're so cute together!" Macey exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for them," Cammie agreed, smiling and leaning into me.

The next words out of the bug couldn't really be considered words, more like sounds-kissing sounds. Well, didn't know the boy had it in him. They grow up so fast. Then all of a sudden, a loud crash came from the bug, followed by Liz's famous, "Oopsie Daisy." That most certainly could not be good.

Everyone exchanged a quick glance before we all dashed toward the lab. In it, we found an unconscious Liz, lying next to an equally unconscious Jonas. Cammie, Macey, and Bex ran straight for Liz, while Grant, Nick, and I ran towards Jonas.

"What the hell happened?" Grant asked. I was about to smack him on the head for asking such a stupid question, (if we knew, would we be freaking out like this?), when I saw a pile of broken glass next to Liz. Reaching down, I saw that they were pieces to a glass bottle, one of the pieces had a label, it read, "_Dr. Fib's and Sutton's Fast Acting Knock Out Gas"_, well that explained it. I handed the glass shard over to Cammie, careful not to cut her with it. When she read the label, her eyes went wide and she doubled over in giggles.

"Cammie? Cammie what's wrong with you?" Macey asked worriedly. In response, Cammie handed the glass to Bex and Macey who read it and also started to giggle uncontrollably. The guys and I just looked at them confused. We exchanged "Great our girlfriends are crazy, but we love them so what do we do?" looks at each other.

When Liz and Jonas finally woke up a good ten minutes later, the girls were still laughing, "What happened?" Liz asked groggily. This only made the girls laugh harder, and staring at Jonas and Liz's confused face, then blush as they realized that Liz was practically laying on top of Jonas, we couldn't help but start cracking up too. Ah, nerd love.

**So what'd you think? Like R and R plz. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I do not own anything or anyone in this story. Got it?**

CPOV

"Okay, time to get back to the game, but first, we need to change the rules a little bit, I mean the game's been cute so far, but we have yet to find out anything embarrassing about anyone," Macey declared once we were back in our room, "So from here on in, the new rules are: all questions and dares have to be approved by the whole group, no more going easy on anyone, 'kay? Second, if you refuse a dare or question, you don't take off two pieces of clothing…no you have to do a strip tease in front of everyone. Understood?" Oh crap.

"So first to ask a question/dare is Jonas," Macey said. Jonas smirked (seriously what is up with Blackthorne Boys and smirking?), and I could only imagine what ideas were running through his genius head. All the guys had already gone, so I was betting it was the girls' turn, how much do you want to bet he's going to pick me?

"Okay…Cammie," Jonas decided, "Truth or Dare?" Yeah, I'm just that good. Oh crap, I'm turning into Zach.

"Um…dare?" Immediately after I said it, I knew it was a mistake.

"Well Cammie, I dare you to…seduce Zach into admitting that he has dreams about you every night, and they're dirty," Jonas said, and I immediately flushed bright red.

"I do not!" Zach said indignantly.

"Oh so all those nights when you moaned, 'Cammie, uh uh, Cammie,' you were just, what? Dreaming about bacon?" Grant asked, causing all the girls to laugh and Zach to glare and blush slightly (I know. Zach Goode blushing? I'm amazed too).

"Well, it looks like he won't admit it, Cammie," Jonas said, "You know what you have to do."

ZPOV

I do not have sex dreams about Cammie! …okay maybe I do, but I don't want Cammie to know that. Stupid Jonas and his stupid dare. "Well, it looks like he won't admit it, Cammie," that evil bastard said, "You know what you have to do."

She wouldn't…of course she would, she's a spy, spies never back down. "Fine," Cammie grumbled, "Zach. Bathroom now." I got up and was about to follow her into the bathroom, but Macey and Bex stopped her.

"Cammie, wait, if you're going to seduce Zach, you need to wear something more…sexy," Macey said.

"Yeah, something more revealing," Bex added. I looked down at Cammie's shorts and cami, her outfit looked plenty revealing already, but hey if she wants to change into something that shows more skin, well who was I to complain?

"Zach, go wait for Cammie in the bathroom, we'll be finished in like fifteen minutes," Macey commanded. Everyone hustled me into the bathroom and I heard a thud on the other side of the door, they were no doubt locking me in this room.

"I am not wearing that!" I heard Cammie shriek.

"Oh yes you are," Liz, Bex, and Macey replied.

"Oh damn," Nick, Grant, and Jonas said in awe. Whatever the "outfit" was, it must've been pretty hot to make the guys react like that.

"Okay, now that you're outfit has been picked, it's time for hair and make-up," Macey announced.

Cammie groaned, and I took sympathy on her, McHenry was dangerous with mascara, "Hey, McHenry, Baxter, no need for any of that, I like my girls with no make-up, natural hair, and a short dress."

"Shut up, Zach," Cammie yelled.

"Yeah Goode, you better watch it, because our Cammie could do so much better," Bex agreed.

"Exactly, why she picked you will always be a mystery," Macey added.

"I have a kick ass face, a kick ass body, kick ass hair, a kick ass style, kick ass spy skills, and a kick ass smirk. Basically everything about me is kick ass, mystery solved," I replied smugly.

"I know whose ass I wanna kick," Bex muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Well we all know how Cammie likes her guys," Jonas said, "Stupid, cocky, annoying, and perverted."

"No, actually, Josh was really sweet," Liz corrected, at the sound of his name, I felt my face flush in anger, what did Cammie see in him anyway?

"Yeah, he took her on cute dates, he tried to save her, and he was smoking hot," Macey said.

"But Zach's taken me on romantic/cute dates, he's saved me more times than I can count, and he's pretty hot," Cammie said, and I felt my anger fade away, replaced by feelings of love for Cammie. Crap, I sound like such a girl, no wonder guys don't do relationships that often, they make us sound like such sissies. Not that I would ever regret being with Cammie, hell if it weren't for her I'd probably have killed myself by now.

"I always knew you thought I was hot, Gallagher Girl," I teased.

"You just had to ruin the moment," Cammie said.

"Okay, Cam, you're done, boys turn around so she can change," Macey told the guys out there. There was a rustle of fabric as Cammie changed quickly out of her clothes into whatever Macey had planned for her to wear.

"Um, Mace? I think this is the wrong size, it's too small," Cammie said.

"No, it's not, it's supposed to be that short and that low cut," Macey informed her, "Okay guys, you can turn around now."

"Holy shit," Grant gasped.

"Damn," Nick commented.

"Um, wow," Jonas said.

"Zach, Cammie really is too good for you. Guys like you don't deserve girls as hot as her," Grant called to me. "Ow!" Grant yelled as Bex no doubt slapped him.

"What did you say?" Bex asked.

"Um, just that you are the most amazing and beautiful girl ever," Grant said smoothly, "Hey Mace, you got another one of those outfits for my British Bombshell?" Wait for it. "Ow!"

"Idiot," Bex muttered.

"Shut up, you two," Macey snapped, "Now Zach, are you ready to see your smoking hot girlfriend?" There was a lot of noise on the other side of the door as they moved whatever was keeping me from opening the door, and in stepped my Gallagher Girl. I took one look at her, then looked down at myself, as did Cammie. She laughed her beautiful laugh, and I knew that I was in trouble.

**Sorry I know it's annoying when I don't put the dare in the same chapter as the preparation but I was stuck on how to write it, and I figured it'd be a while and thought yall would prefer this over nothing **** sorry, but I hope u like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter SEVEN

**Author's Note: sorry, Cammie's character is probably OOC…but it had to be for this scene to work…hope you enjoy it. Oh btw, this chapter is smutty, if you don't like that kind of thing, just skip this chapter and I'll out a cleaner version with less details as the next chapter. I would change the rating to M but seeing as I'm giving you a chance not to read this (and im too lazy) I'm just gonna keep it at T.**

**Diclaimer: let's keep this short and sweet, I own nothing. **

CPOV

As I walked through the bathroom door, I felt so self conscious I thought I was going to bolt back out as soon as Zach saw me and did a double take and stared. Was it that bad? I told Macey that these clothes weren't me, gosh I was the Chameleon for a reason, I didn't like dressing up in clothes like this, it just wasn't me. Oh my gosh, he was still staring! I knew this was a mistake, I probably looked...ok, wow. I couldn't help what happened next, I started laughing. Zach had finally stopped staring at me and looked down at himself, as did I, and well, apparently he liked what he saw. I never knew I had this affect on him, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

ZPOV

Okay, so I knew I was staring, but honestly, I couldn't help it, because Cammie looked _hot, _just like I couldn't help getting hard at the sight of her in that damn dress, if you could even call that little piece of fabric a dress. It was black as midnight, with spaghetti straps, and ended barely an inch from the top of her thighs, as for the neckline, it plunged down to her stomach. Did I mention that she had slits going up the sides of her dress, ending by her hips or that she was wearing four inch stilettos? I was a dead man, because if Mr. Solomon ever found out about this, I'd be in a body bag going down the Nile River before you could say, "It was a dare."

CPOV

"So Zach, like what you see?" I asked seductively, turning around so that he would see that the back of my dress had no back, and that I wasn't wearing a bra. I wasn't usually this brave, usually I'd be cowering in fear at the thought of wearing something like this in front of Zach, but something about the hungry expression in his eyes (and of course the growing bump in his pants) gave me the courage to act like this. Macey would be proud.

Zach nodded at my words, still not saying anything, just staring at me. I giggled and walked over to him, swinging my hips a little, and I swear I could hear his jaw dropping to the ground. "You know, this is hardly fair," I murmured when I stood in front of him, I was now tall enough to reach his lips without having to reach up thanks to the heels, "I'm wearing this, and you're still mostly clothed." I began unbuttoning his shirt off of his frozen body, he was still too shocked to help or resist. When it was all the way open, I wasted no time in throwing it to the floor and began running my hands up and down his yummy chest. Did I mention he had an eight pack? Well he did, and it was _hot._

His muscled tightened whenever my fingers ran over them, and I looked up into his eyes, which were now completely dark with lust. "Cammie," he rasped out, capturing my hands and holding them to his chest. Well, I had to give him credit, most guys probably would've had me on the floor with the dress off. I can't believe he decided to act like a gentleman now. Looks like I'll have to try harder.

I smirked his smirk at him, knowing that he loves when I do that and pressed closer to him, so that he could feel every single one of my curves, and I could feel his muscles. What I hadn't counted on though, was the giant bulge in the front of his pants as it rubbed against my center. I gasped at the electric current flowing through me at the touch and it was Zach's turn to smirk.

"Do _you_ like what you see Gallagher Girl?" I blushed at his smirk, which matched his lust-darkened eyes perfectly, he grinded against me playfully and I couldn't help but moan, loudly. As it turned out, that sound was Zach's undoing, because in about 2 seconds flat, the smirk was gone, replaced with a longing expression and his lips were crashing down on mine. Zach growled when I opened my mouth for him, and I broke away for air, but his lips just moved down to my neck, I was sure that by the end of this, I was going to have a lot of hickeys on my neck similar to Macey's. I moaned again, but then remembered that my friends were only a wall away.

"Hey, guys, you might want to turn on some music," I called out to them, as loud as I could, considering Zach's mouth was doing some very nice things to my neck.

"Loud music," Zach added.

"Okay, but Cam, don't forget what you're mission is," Bex replied. Oh right, I had to make Zach admit that he had sex dreams about me. Okay, down to business.

I pushed Zach away slightly and he pouted at me, making my heart stutter. Smiling, I looked up at him, "So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Well, I'd prefer the hard way, seeing as I already am," he said.

"Okay," I shrugged, "You asked for it." I pulled Zach's head back down for a passionate kiss, this he expected, I knew that, what he didn't expect was for me to grind against him roughly. He groaned into my mouth, moving his hips to the same rhythm as mine. Moaning at how good it felt, I pulled him closer to me, and realizing that I couldn't get any closer standing, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. Well, if he wasn't turned on before, he definitely was now, I could feel him against me, and, oh my gosh, I had never felt anything as good as that before. Zach walked us over to the counter where he sat me down and continued to kiss me and run his hands up and down my thighs.

"You ready to admit it yet?" I whispered against his ear. He shivered at my warm breath, but shook his head. "Guess I have to step up my game then." Reaching down to his erection, I rubbed my hand over it, causing him to gasp and bite down a little too hard on my neck. It hurt like crazy, and I was going to have a beauty of a mark, but right now, neither mattered, because it felt good.

"Cammie," Zach moaned, "Damn-you-are-so-amazing." His hips started to thrust against my hand and his moans and groans got louder and louder as he was about to come.

Just when he was almost there, I removed my hand and saw him whine a little in frustration, as I leaned forward and asked him, "Are you sure you don't want to admit it? Because if you don't, we might as well just go now and tell Jonas that I-" but before I could finish my sentence, Zach's mouth was back on mine.

"Fine, I'll admit it, I promise," he said in sexy and low voice, "just, _please._" I smiled in triumph and put my hand back down and finished what I started. Zach came with a loud moan against my mouth, and we both broke away to breathe.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl," he said, breathless.

"Love you too," I whispered, "and I win."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter EIGHT (well technically SEVEN)

**AUTHORS NOTE: as promised the clean version of seven, even if u did read ch. Seven, you can read this chapter too, its just the scene, but in Bex and Macey and Grant, etc.'s POV. Btw it's really fluffy, so if you love Zammie as much as I do, I really recommend you read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

MPOV

We did such an awesome job with Cammie's make over. Bex, Liz, and I were all straight and _we _thought she was hot, there was no way Zach would be able to resist. And from the noises coming out of that bathroom, I was guessing that they'd gotten right down to business. Okay so we were all happy for her, but seriously, the porn soundtrack they were making was making us all sick. Just when we thought we couldn't take anymore, Cammie let out a particularly loud moan, and we all made faces.

Suddenly Cammie called out to us, "Hey, guys, you might want to turn on some music." Her voice was breathless, and I had a feeling that she and Zach were still getting hot and heavy, even as she was speaking to us. The thought of that was enough to make my stomach turn over in disgust.

"Loud music," Zach added smugly, his words slightly muffled by whatever (or whoever) he was doing.

"Okay, but Cam, don't forget what you're mission is," Bex replied, her face scrunched up. Cammie didn't reply, but suddenly all the moaning and groaning stopped and muffled words were exchanged for a minute or two before the noises started up again, this time twice as loud. Everyone groaned in frustration and we covered our ears until Liz turned on some music , some _very loud_ music. The song that was playing was pretty ironic. It was _"Good Girls Go Bad" _by Cobra Starship.

GPOV

Alright, so I was a little jealous that Zach was getting so much action in one day, where as I've gotten close to none, but I was also pretty happy for him, he'd been pining for Cammie since the first day, and now here he was, three feet away from us with the girl of his dreams. But the word that could best describe my feelings in this moment was disgust. Ugh, next time, we'll force them into a far away room, because one wall, was just not enough to contain all the sounds they were making. Ugh. Thank God Liz turned on some loud music. We all uncovered our ears and listened to the music, cracking up when we realized the song. _"Good Girls Go Bad" _by Cobra Starship was playing.

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go__  
__Good girls go bad__  
__(Good girls go bad)_

Zach most certainly does "make them good girls go bad", and when Solomon finds out, he'll be dead.__

_I know your type__  
__(Your type)__  
__You're daddy's little girl__  
__Just take a bite__  
__(One bite)__  
__Let me shake up your world__  
__'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong__  
__I'm gonna make you lose control_

Well, from what I can hear (which is a lot), Cammie has most definitely lost control.

_She was so shy__  
__Till I drove her wild_

Ah, I remember when Cammie was shy, those were the fun days, on second thought, maybe not. Their sex sounds are disgusting, but listening to Zach worry about how, "Cammie doesn't like me. She's so much better than I am," was downright frustrating. Both deals were pretty sucky, but at least in the one we have now, Zach and Cammie were happy.

BPOV

Damn, those two were so bloody disgusting, not to mention annoying (but I love them anyways), one week they're obsessing about how "he doesn't like me" and the next they're practically having sex three feet away from us. Talk about some majorly bipolar behavior.

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go bad__  
__You were hanging in the corner__  
__With your five best friends__  
__You heard that I was trouble__  
__But you couldn't resist__  
__I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go__  
__Good girls go bad__  
__(bad, bad, bad)__  
__Good girls go bad__  
__(bad, bad, bad)__  
__Good girls go bad___

_I know your type__  
__(Your type)__  
__Boy, you're dangerous__  
__Yeah, you're that guy__  
__(That guy)__  
__I'd be stupid to trust__  
__But just one night couldn't be so wrong__  
__You make me wanna lose control__  
_

If there's one word to describe Zach Goode, dangerous would be it, he does to an _assassin _school, his mom is part of a deadly organization set out to kill Cammie, and the fact that anyone trusts him is stupid. But we all so trust him, with our lives, especially Cammie , she was head over heels for that boy, and he was for her too, and we knew that no matter what, Zach would take a thousand bullets before letting anything hurt Cammie.

LPOV

_She was so shy__  
__Till I drove her wild___

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go bad__  
__I was hanging in the corner__  
__With my five best friends__  
__I heard that you were trouble__  
__But I couldn't resist__  
__I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go__  
__Good girls go bad__  
__(Bad, bad, bad)__  
__Good girls go bad__  
__(Bad, bad, bad)__  
__Good girls go bad___

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place__  
__Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance__  
__And he got away with the girls in the back__  
__Acting like they're too hot to dance__  
_

Ironically enough, the lyrics were very true about Cammie and Zach. Before Zach (but after Josh), Cammie wouldn't give any guy the time of day, it wasn't that she thought she was too good, she just had higher expectations, and one of them was that he had to be a spy, so those normal boys that drooled over her, they had no chance.

JPOV

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place__  
__Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance__  
__And he got away with the girls in the back__  
__Acting like they're too hot to dance_

Strange, it was as if this song was written for Cammie and Zach. It's true, Zach did have a way with girls, he was always such a player, able to seduce even the most arrogant girls, and making them conform to his every whim. But that was before Cammie, she was different to Zach, she didn't fall all over herself for him, and that drove him crazy (well crazier).

NPOV

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)__  
__I make them good girls go__  
__make them good girls go__  
__The good girls go bad, yeah__  
__Good girls go bad_

I hadn't known Cammie for that long, maybe a year or two, but if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that Zach had made Cammie "go bad".

ZPOV

"I love you, Gallagher Girl," I said breathlessly, coming down from my high.

"Love you too, Blackthorne Boy," she whispered back, "I win."

I shook my head, amazing that Cammie could make me feel like this, and we quieted down just in time to hear the rest of the song they were listening to in the other room.

_I was hanging in the corner__  
__With my five best friends__  
__I thought that you were trouble__  
__But I couldn't resist__  
__I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go__  
__Good girls go bad__  
__(Bad, bad, bad)__  
__Good girls go bad__  
__(Bad, bad, bad)__  
__Good girls go_

Yeah she was definitely trouble, but I knew I couldn't resist.

**Okay, so I hope that everyone who didn't like the last chapter because it was so smutty likes this chapter better (: R and R**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter NINE

**Author's note: oh wow…over 100 reviews already (: thnx everyone who reviewed! Yall are so awesome!**

**WARNING: spoilers for GG4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

CPOV

After finishing my, um, mission, Zach do dressed again (which was really too bad, I could stare at his abs all night), and I put a robe on top of my "dress".

"Ready for the torture?" Zach asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked Zach confused.

He laughed, "That wall is only a few inches thick," he pointed out.

The meaning of his words dawned on me, "They probably heard everything." Damn, and I was trying to be quiet too. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "Well, crap."

"It's going to be okay," Zach comforted me, his hand rubbing small circles into my back, "They'll only make fun of us for like a month or two."

I lifted my head out of my hands to glare at his smirk, "You are not helping."

"Well, there is one way to make it so they won't tease us," Zach said, his smirk turning mischievous.

"Knock them out with one of Liz's giant textbooks and hope that when they wake up they won't remember?" I suggested.

Zach gave me a strange look before continuing, "What? No. I was thinking that we give the next person an even worse dare," Zach paused to give me another look, "Whatever goes on in that sadistic mind of yours scares me, Gallagher Girl."

I shrugged, "Try having Macey and Bex as your roommates."

Zach shuddered at the thought, "Come on, let's just get this over with." He wrapped an arm around my waist and opened the door.

BPOV

Oh thank God they're done, they were in there so long, I thought that they were going to have an encore. "Okay, anyone says anything else, I just want to say that yall are bloody disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yall were practically having sex three feet away from us!" Macey said, then paused, "It was only practically right?"

Oh my gosh! Cammie, you gave Zach your virginity didn't you?" Liz asked, her mouth forming a small O.

"What? No!" Cammie denied, her face flushing red.

"Then what was up with all the moaning and crap?" Grant asked suspiciously, "because making out may be hot, but it does not turn us on that much."

"Um, I, um," she stuttered nervously. Zach I noticed was just standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"Just spit it out, Cam," Macey commanded.

"Yeah, it can't be that bad," Nick said.

"Fine! I gave Zach a hand job! Happy?" Cammie blurted out, her cheeks flushing so red, she buried her head in Zach's chest.

"Damn you Zach, you lucky bastard," Grant muttered, normally I would've slapped him, but right now I was too shocked.

"Damn Cammie, you do realize that your mom is probably going to kill you," I said.

"Well, it wasn't really a hand job, it was more like a…um…I don't know what to call it, but it wasn't exactly a hand job," Zach finally said.

"But it was close enough," Grant said, "Holy shit Zach, you do realize Solomon's going to murder you right?"

"No, he won't, because everything that goes on in this room stays in this room, right?" Zach questioned them.

"Don't worry Zach, we go to an assa…spy school, if we've learned anything while there, it's how to keep a secret," Nick assured him, Jonas, Grant, and Zach glared at him, he almost revealed Blackthorne's secret. Macey, Bex, and Liz looked at him curiously, no doubt wondering what he was about to say.

"Speaking of secrets," Jonas said, trying to change the subject, "Don't you have something you want to say Zach?"

"How do you know Cammie won?" Zach asked smugly.

"Because there is no way you'd have been able to resist Cammie," Liz said.

She had a point. "Fine, I have sex dreams about Cammie," Zach muttered almost incomprehensively.

"What was that?" Grant asked, smirking.

Zach shot a glare at Grant, "I have sex dreams about Cammie," Zach said, a little louder.

"Ah, sweet success," Jonas said smugly.

"Whatever," Zach said, "Now isn't it Cammie's turn to give a dare or question?" Oh crap. All the guys had gone already, and I was the first one to speak when they came out, I would bet all my weapons that I was going next.

"Zach's right," Cammie said, "It is my turn. So…Bex, truth or dare?" I groaned, why couldn't I have been wrong this time?

GPOV

Aw, poor Bex, but she had to know it was coming, she was the first one to comment on their, ahem, activities.

"Truth," Bex answered. Smart, any dare that Zach and Cammie come up with would surely scar us for life.

"Okay, Bex do you trust Grant?" Cammie asked. Really? That was her question? Nick started to protest her easy question, but Macey told him to shut up and looked at Bex expectantly.

"Yeah…" Bex said warily.

"With your life even?"

"Absolutely," Bex said, "Without a doubt." I smiled at my British Bombshell and put my arm around her waist, but I should've known better than to underestimate Cammie, she wasn't quite done yet.

"Would you be willing to prove it?" Cammie challenged.

"How?" Bex asked curiously. _Yeah, how_, I wondered.

"Have Grant stand outside in front of our window, and jump off of the roof blindfolded, with no equipment, Grant will have to catch you."

CPOV

Okay so I know what you're thinking, this challenge is pretty extreme, and it's not exactly the revenge me and Zach were planning, but when Nick almost revealed the true identity of Blackthorne, something that Bex, Macey, and Liz didn't know, and shouldn't know, I was reminded that while we love our Blackthorne Boys, they keep a lot of secrets from us.

"We'll all do it with you," I offered. Zach shot me a "What the hell" look. Okay so maybe my plan wasn't brilliant, but the Circle's plan was to capture me no matter what, and this would be the perfect opportunity, I would be blindfolded along with all my friends, so they could catch their girlfriends, then kidnap me and be on their way. They don't know that I know the truth about Blackthorne, so it would make this opportunity even better, I would be completely "unprepared".

"Gallagher Girl, can I talk to you?" Zach asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure," I said, walking over to my bed which was the farthest away.

"May I ask what the hell you're doing?" He asked.

"The Circle recruit at Blackthorne Zach, while you were gone, Grant, Jonas, and Nick could've been recruited, this isn't just about trust, it's also about where their loyalties are. If it's with us, or the Circle."

"So, you're willing to risk your friends lives on a test?"

"No, their lives won't be endangered, the guys love them, no way will they fall to their deaths, my life is the only one at stake."

"That doesn't make your plan any better," Zach protested.

"You know this is a good plan Zach, you can't let emotions get in the way of being a spy."

"Isn't that what you're doing? You know this isn't just about loyalties, this situation is a win-win for you either way. This way, if they can be trusted, then everything is fine, but if they can't you're captured and your friends and family are safe. You're letting your desperation to protect the ones you love cloud your judgment!"

"That may be true, but I'm also getting answers, answers that could save everyone," I tried to reason.

"Except you," Zach argued, "And you're the one I care about the most."

I looked up at Zach and felt his arms wrap around me tightly. I buried my head in his chest, "I love you too Zach, but some answers are worth one life."

**Yeah sorry, this chapter kind of sucked, and it's kinda serious. But sorry, I just felt like writing this kinda thing. Hope you like it anyway. R and R (: **


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: okay so sorry about the confusion in the last chapter…I really shouldn't write when I'm tired, but that's not the point. Okay so Cammie's plan isn't really about whether the boys will catch them or not, it's more about whether they'll take advantage of the situation and kidnap Cammie while she and the girls are blindfolded. Because remember in GG4 Cammie doesn't know whether Grant and Jonas are part of the Circle. Okay? I hope that helps clear up any confusion from my last sucky chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter TEN

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about this chapter except the idea.**

CPOV

Okay, so maybe Zach was right, my idea was pretty reckless and I was extremely desperate about keeping my friends safe, but there are some choices that you make with your heart, not with your head. No matter how many reasons there are as to why I shouldn't do this, despite that in my head I know that this isn't the best plan ever, in my heart, I know that I have no other choice.

"So are we going to do this any time soon?" I asked in a nonchalant tone, as if this was no big deal, as if I wasn't putting my life on the line. Truth was, I was scared, no I was more than scared, I was downright terrified, not that I was ever going to let anyone know.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Cammie? I mean, doing this without gear?" Liz asked in a worried voice. Hurt flashed across Jonas's face at Liz's doubt, but everyone knew Liz didn't mean anything personal by her question, she had an extreme case of vertigo, not to mention she was really clumsy.

"Don't worry Lizard, I got you," Jonas reassured her, hugging her close. I noticed Bex and Macey shooting me a look at me. They were probably mad at me, this dare was really extreme and if the guys even messed up a little bit, one of us could end up dead, but I also knew that they understood, well sort of understood. In the life we live, trust is scarce, because you never know who's going to catch you, and who's going to drag you away and hand you over to the people who wrote your death sentence. Our lives were a continuous game of cat and mouse, each side always trying to get the best out of each other.

"Let's just get this over with," Macey sighed reluctantly, tying the blindfold over her eyes, Bex and Liz following her lead. I began to tie it on myself, but two big hands did it for me, and Zach wrapped his arms around waist, refusing to let go until Grant, Nick, and Jonas were far away from me.

"You better not drop me," Bex muttered to Grant. So you're probably wondering why Bex didn't just refuse the dare and strip, it wouldn't have been that bad. Well the reason behind that was simple, although she trusted Grant and felt this test was unnecessary, she saw my doubt and knew that this was the only way to put my mind at ease. The reason behind my doubt, though, was still a mystery to her, Macey, and Liz, and I had a feeling they'd grill me about it later.

"I would never drop you," Grant promised, "Never."

"Do. Not. Forget. To. Catch. Me!" Macey told Nick.

"Don't worry Mace, I'll always be there to catch you," he replied.

"I don't suppose I have to remind you to catch me," I teased Zach.

"Of course not, knowing you, you'd come back to haunt me," Zach said playfully.

"Oh my gosh it's freaking cold in here!" Liz exclaimed once we'd reached the roof.

"Yeah no kidding," I replied, "At least you're wearing more than just a robe and a hooker dress."

"She has a point," Macey agreed, "So, you guys hurry and get to the bottom, when we say go, we'll jump and you boys better get ready to catch us." The boys hurried down the stairs to the bottom of the school and nodded when they were in position.

"You girls ready?" Bex asked as we all looked down at the four stories separating us from the ground.

"As ready as ever," I told her.

"Okay, one," Bex said, as we all got on top of the ledge.

"Two," Macey said as we all crouched down.

"Three," Liz said as we all closed our eyes praying that the guys will catch us.

"Go!" I shouted and we all jumped. The fall was over in seconds, and before we knew it, we were being caught in strong arms.

"Told you I'd catch you," all four guys said at the same time.

"Thank you," I said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, then reached up to untie the fabric form my eyes.

"Can we go back inside now?" Macey asked.

"Um, yeah, y'all go ahead, I wanted to talk to Zach for a minute," I replied, wanting to see if the guys followed them in or stayed out here.

"Guys coming?" Bex asked Grant, Jonas, and Nick as they stood there, contemplating whether or not to go in.

"No, you girls go in first, we'll be right there," Nick answered slowly. At those words, I felt Zach tense and my heart drop. I knew it was a strong possibility that they would betray me, but in my heart I didn't actually _believe_ it, they were some of my best friends, my brothers, would they really hand me over to my death?

ZPOV

Those bastards, were they really going to betray us like this? Those ass holes will have to kill me before they get anywhere near Cammie.

"On the count of three you run, and I'll distract them," I instructed.

"I'm not leaving you to die," Cammie said fiercely.

"It doesn't matter if I get hurt as long as you—" I started to argue, but was interrupted my Jonas.

"We're not going to hurt you," he said, "We just wanted to ask you something, but considering how you're looking at us, I'm guessing we have our answer."

"You know what our school really is, don't you?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, she found it out when I took her there to get the other journal," I replied, still cautious, ready to fight at any moment.

"Zach," Nick sighed, "We're your best friends, you've known us for a long time, we're not going to hurt Cammie."

"I don't know that for sure," I replied, "And I'm not taking any chances with the Circle."

"We're not actually part of the Circle!" Grant said.

"We're triple agents, Solomon's been working with us," Nick explained.

"Please, we'd never betray you or Cammie like that Zach, we're friends," Jonas pleaded.

"I think they're telling the truth, Zach," Cammie turned around to face me.

I groaned, "Cammie you're much too trusting. The Circle is sneaky Cammie, we can't let our guard down." Truth was, I wanted to believe my friends, my _best _friends, but I was gone a long time, a lot could've happened.

"We'll prove it to you Zach," Nick said calmly.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" I asked skeptically.

"You know how Cammie's mom arranged for us to stay in a safe house in Florida? Well the reason is that the Circle is planning an attack on Gallagher and so the girls are being sent away with us as body guards," Grant said.

"How do I know that you aren't just making this up?" I was cracking, I knew I was, and so did Jonas, Grant, and Nick.

"Ask Ms. Morgan, we might get in a little bit of trouble for telling you, but you and Cammie deserve to know the truth," Jonas said.

I was still staring at them warily, deciding whether or not to believe them, when I heard Grant say, oh so quietly, "We're brothers Zach, we would never take away from you the girl you love."

"Fine," I said, admitting defeat, "I believe you." Cammie squealed in delight and hugged me hard, where as Grant, Jonas, and Nick let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, we thought we were going to lose our friend because of some mission, I know we're spies and everything, but still, I don't know if it would be worth it to lose a brother," Nick said as he and Grant and Jonas came over to hug me and Cammie.

"Well, we better get in before the girls notice something's up," Jonas told us, we nodded in agreement and started to walk back in.

"Speaking of the girls, they don't know about Blackthorne do they?" Grant asked sadly, Cammie shook her head. I knew she hated keeping this from them, but if they found out, the Circle would have no choice but to kill them along with us, and we couldn't let that happen.

**YAY (: Grant, Jonas, and Nick aren't evil…or are they? Probably not. But…**

**:) R&R plz 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter TWELVE

**Author's Note: Hey everyone (: sorry it's been so long since I updated, I'm usually really good with updating regularly, but with school starting and everything it's kind of been crazy. Well anyways here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING all characters (except Nick who belongs to a fellow FF writer) belong to Ally Carter.**

BPOV

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long out there," Cammie apologized as she and the rest of the guys walked back into the room. Macey, Liz, and I had come in before them since they needed to talk for a "little" while. Little by ass, they were gone for fifteen minutes! What could they have been talking about? And why couldn't we know?

"What were you talking about?" Macey asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," they all replied quickly, too quickly if you ask me. We raised our eyebrows at them, they are spies after all, they can usually lie better. Whatever they were talking about must really have them on edge.

"We were just…clearing up some confusion, nothing major," Cammie said. A look passed between her and the guys, a look that clearly said that whatever the topic of the conversation was, it was pretty big.

"Are you sure? Because it seems-" Liz started to ask.

"It's nothing, just forget it," Cammie cut her off. The guys, I noticed, weren't saying anything themselves, just standing there and fidgeting nervously, especially Grant, Nick, and Jonas. What were they hiding? We all looked at each other again (well, me Macey and Liz), worried, this was the first time Cammie's kept something from us, I mean, we're sisters, we tell each other everything. Or we used to.

"Why don't we get on with the game?" Cammie asked with fake enthusiasm, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, it's your turn Bex," Zach agreed, finally speaking up.

"Exactly, so Bex why don't you-" Jonas began, but I cut him off.

"Cammie, seriously what's going on? You're beginning to worry me here."

"It's nothing," she muttered.

"Cammie, stop lying to us," Liz said in a quiet voice.

"We're supposed to be sisters, we tell each other everything," Macey said in the same tone.

"At least, that's how it's supposed to be," I added.

Cammie looked away, covering her face with her hands, "I'm sorry, it's just that-"

Suddenly, the door opened and Cammie's Aunt Abby walked in, "Girls, I would like to…" her voice trailed off when she saw the boys, "Mr. Newman, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Cross, Mr. Goode, may I ask what you four are doing in the girls' room at 12 in the morning?"

"Um, well…we were just," the guys stuttered.

"Nevermind, it's not important," she interrupted them, "I would like to see you eight in my sister's office, I have a surprise for you."

CPOV

Thank God, Aunt Abby walked in when she did, I can't believe I was so close to spilling Blackthorne's secret. That would not have been pretty, but still, I feel so freaking guilty that I'm keeping this from them, Macey, Bex, and Liz were right, we Gallagher Girls were sisters, we told each other everything, especially when the situations were life and death. But I can save them, I can keep them safe (well, as safe as a spy can be), if they were in my shoes, they would be doing the same thing, but they aren't and they don't know anything about this. And it's killing me.

We followed my mom to her office quietly, the guys and I on one side of her, Macey, Liz, and Bex on the other. I hated the way this felt, it was like suddenly it was "us" against "them".

"Aunt Abby? What's the surprise?" I asked as she opened the door to her office, "Whats going…Oh my gosh!" We all shrieked (at least the girls did), the guys just kind of stood there stupidly.

"Mr. Solomon!" We screamed, the previous tension forgotten.

"You're awake!" Bex yelled, as we all ran up to hug him (carefully because, well, he just woke up from a coma).

"Nice to see you girls, too," he replied, wincing slightly from our hug.

"Sorry, sorry," we said, releasing him and taking a step back.

"Hello Boys," Mr. Solomon greeted.

"Mr. Solomon," they greeted in reply.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore, I have a feeling I won't be going on any missions any time soon," he replied jokingly.

"Yes well, the doctor said you needed at least a few months before…Macey!" Abby exclaimed abruptly, "Is that a hickey?" She and Mr. Solomon leaned in for a closer look, as Macey and Nick blushed bright red, while the rest of us snickered quietly.

"What were you girls doing in there?" she scolded us, "it was irresponsible having the boys in there after hours, but this, this is unacceptable!"

Mr. Solomon looked like he was about to agree, but something else caught his eye, and they widened, "Ms. Morgan, what are you wearing?" Abby stopped her rant and took a closer look at me, her eyes widening also, I looked down to see that I was still wearing the "outfit" that I used earlier with Zach. Oh crap, this is not going to be fun…

"Cammie!" She gasped.

Crap again, I turned to glare at Macey, Bex, and Liz, "This is all you guys' fault."

"What is all their fault, exactly?" Aunt Abby asked.

"Well, um, you see," Bex stammered.

"We were just, um, well," Liz stuttered.

"You know, uh, playing a game," Macey muttered quickly.

"Yeah, nothing big," I agreed nervously, the boys just stood there smirking, those idiots.

"And what kind of game were you playing, _boys?_" Mr. Solomon asked. Ha. The guys' faces turned bright red and they all stammered out answers nervously, worse than us.

"Truth or dare," Jonas muttered quietly.

"What?" Abby exploded, being a girl, she knew what happens during Truth or Dare.

Mr. Solomon just looked confused, not understanding my aunt's reaction at first, but then the meaning dawned on him and his face flushed red with anger. "Boys, my office, _now._" The boys quietly followed Mr. Solomon, casting worried glances at each other, as if wondering whether this would be there last hour here on Earth, and knowing Mr. S, it very well could be. It's a good thing Mr. Solomon's office is sound proof. The girls and I smirked as we watched them go, then we took a look at my aunt's angry expression and started wondering whether we'd be going with the guys to the afterlife. The door shut closed with a "click" and we warily turned to face Abby's wrath, or so we thought.

But when we turned to look at her, she was no longer angry, no she looked rather…amused? She took in our surprised reactions and smirked, "You girls didn't really think I'd be angry did you?" We didn't reply, and her smirk grew wider, "Oh come on girls, I've played many games of Truth or Dare in my life time, with dares ten times worse than a hickey or seduction. In fact, I've probably gone on missions with worse outcomes."

But how did you know I had to…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Aunt Abby laughed, "Oh Cammie, I've been on missions where I've had to seduce someone before, and I can spot a honey pot outfit easily. And trust me, that outfit, my dear, is definitely a honey pot one." She paused before finally saying, "And don't worry, when your mom gets back from her mission, she won't need to know what happened tonight."

"But Mr. Solomon might-" Liz began.

"Don't worry about Joe, I'll make sure he doesn't say anything."

"But how?" Bex asked.

"Oh, um, I have some, ahem, special talents," she grinned mischievously.

"Like wha-" I started to ask, but then realization dawned on me and I groaned in disgust. "Ugh, Aunt Abby, I dint really need those images of you and my teacher, but thank you."

She smirked, "You girls may go now."

We waved goodbye and walked out of her office, as soon as the door shut behind us, we took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh, Cam, your aunt is amazing," Bex said.

"Yeah," we all agreed. After we all finished laughing, they looked at me seriously, I sighed, and to think they'd forgotten.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't tell you what we were talking about," I sighed.

"No need to explain, we trust you Cam, we just don't want you to get hurt. Promise me that whatever this is, you'll be safe," Macey said.

"I promise," I lied.

"Good," she said.

Just then, the boys walked out of Solomon's office, their ears and faces a bright, bright red. We looked at their queasy expressions and laughed, walking over to them. "So how was your talk with Mr. Solomon?" I asked Zach.

He groaned, "Oh man, I don't think I've ever been in a more awkward position. He lectured us on how we had to respect you girls, then we got the sex talk." We giggled hysterically, making them glare at us.

"And how was you talk with Abby?" Nick asked.

We glanced at each other and shrugged, "Nothing too bad."

"She didn't do anything to you girls huh?" Grant asked.

"Nope," we replied, and the guys groaned.

"So you coming back to our room?" Bex asked them.

"No, we have to go help Dr. Fibs on one of his experiments, it's our punishment," Jonas replied.

For the millionth time tonight we laughed at them, "Well, good luck with that," Macey said as we walked toward our room.

"Do you think we should've told them that Dr. Fibs' new experiment is a temporary acne-causing cream to use in public so we look like other pubescent teenagers? And that, he doesn't really need help, he needs lab rats?" Liz asked us once we were a safe distance away.

Out of the blue we suddenly heard yelling coming from the direction of Dr. Fibs' lab, and we laughed, "No," we all replied.

**Okay, so sorry I ended it so abruptly, but with school and everything now, I don't really know when I'll have time to write, and I think the story got a little too tense, so I ended it in the best way I could. I might write a sequel or something, comment/review if you want me too, and of course I'd really love it if you reviewed this chapter too. Thanks for reading **


End file.
